The Scientist
by wistick
Summary: Após anos de relacionamento o casamento de Harry e Ginny entra em crise. Devem continuar e ao menos tentar dar certo ou cada um seguir seu caminho é a melhor opção? - Songfic embalada pela música The Scientist do Coldplay.


Quatro anos haviam se passado, não sei muito bem como explicar como as coisas estão, na verdade sinto que tudo está desmoronando na minha cabeça.

 **xxx**

 _Estava no Ministério da Magia indo visitar meu esposo já que não tínhamos nos vistos naquela manhã. Estava passando por sua secretária._

 _\- Senhora, Potter pediu para ninguém entrar na sala. – ela me dizia, petulante._

 _\- Sou a esposa dele e você sabe muito bem disso! – disse irônica e fui caminhando até a sala._

 _Ao chegar abri a porta com supetão e a cena que vi simplesmente fez o chão desmoronar sobre meus pés. Harry estava agarrado com uma garota. O sorriso que estava até alguns segundos atrás estampado na minha face desapareceu. Segurava a maçaneta na porta com a força que ainda tinha para ficar em pé. Fiquei olhando para aquela cena sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Potter estava com uma cara de assustado a garota colocou as mãos no rosto para esconde-lo._

 _Com a força que ainda me restava eu virei minhas costas para os dois e sai correndo dali. Pude ouvir Harry gritando meu nome e correndo atrás de mim, não poderia deixar ele chegar perto, não naquele momento. Aparatei para o primeiro lugar que veio na minha mente, numa montanha onde tinha um lago e de lá dava pra ver o pôr do sol. Harry havia me levado ali quando me pediu um casamento._

 _Me sentei na grama e fiquei admirando a paisagem, não conseguia pensar em nada há não ser no que tinha acontecido minutos atrás. Por que ele fez isso comigo? Há quanto tempo venho sendo enganada? Nosso casamento não estava um dos melhores, confesso! Ele vivia reclamando que eu nunca estava em casa, eu sempre tinha que cobrir algum jogo de quadribol ou tinha que correr atrás de entrevistas exclusivas, fazia meses que não conversávamos direito ou sentávamos para jantar juntos mas isso não justifica! Ele não deveria ter feito isso comigo! Ele poderia ter sido mais honesto e terminar comigo, me falar que estava com outra, enfim..._

 _Fiquei ali sentada por horas e não me permitia derramar nem uma lágrima por ele. O sol já havia ido embora, agora observava as estrelas, não queria sair dali mas sabia que se eu demorasse mais ele colocaria minha família na história e eu não queria ser tão humilhada assim. Levantei, dei um grande suspiro e desaparatei na porta da minha casa. Peguei as chaves, coloquei na fechadura com toda a lerdeza do mundo, não queria saber o que aconteceria depois que passasse por aquele portal. Girei a chave, abri a porta, entrei._

 _Harry estava sentado no sofá olhando pro chão, quando percebeu que eu estava lá ele se levantou e estava vindo em minha direção. Não podia deixar que ele encostasse em mim! Desviei e comecei a subir as escadas para o meu quarto._

 _\- Ginny, por favor... Precisamos falar sobre isso. – ele dizia que com a voz chorosa._

 _\- Não, Harry. Hoje não. Amanhã talvez. – disse calmamente e virei para olha-lo._

 _\- Ginny, por favor... – lágrimas caiam no rosto dele e ele chegou perto de mim e me puxou pelos braços me dando um abraço. – por favor..._

 _\- Não! – as lágrimas começavam a escapar do meu rosto – Por quê, Harry? – me desfiz do abraço e olhava diretamente para ele que estava um degrau abaixo do meu._

 _\- Eu... Eu... Eu não sei. Um momento ela estava lá dando em cima de mim e no outro eu já estava em cima dela. Eu... Me desculpe, pelo amor de Merlin – ele chorava igual uma criança, seus olhos verdes se destacavam agora._

 _\- Harry, a quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?_

 _\- Hoje foi a primeira vez, todas as vezes que ela ia em minha sala eu sempre a retirava, mas depois de ontem... Você se negou a fazer amor comigo e eu... Eu estava com raiva. – ele abaixou a cabeça, estava visivelmente envergonhado._

 _\- SIM! ME RECUSEI! SABE POR QUE? PORQUE EU ESTAVA CANSADA! A COPA DE QUADRIBOL ESTÁ AÍ E EU ESTOU ENTUPIDA DE TRABALHO! – eu berrava com todas as minhas forças – MAS HOJE EU FUI NA SUA SALA JUSTAMENTE PARA ME REDIMIR COM VOCÊ, HARRY! EU SEI QUE NESSES ÚLTIMOS TEMPOS ESTAMOS NUMA CRISE COMPLICADA, MAS EU NUNCA ESPERAVA ISSO DE VOCÊ! – eu passei por ele e fui até a lareira onde tinha fotos nossas, do nosso casamento, das nossas viagens, peguei um quadro que tinha nossa foto do casamento – ISSO DAQUI NÃO SERVE MAIS! NÃO SOMOS ESSE CASAL FELIZ HÁ MUITO TEMPO E AGORA NEM UM CASAL SOMOS MAIS – joguei o quadro na parede, onde o vidro se quebrou em pedaços, me sentei no chão e comecei a chorar. Chorava igual uma criança, retirando toda aquela magoa de dentro de mim._

 _Harry se sentou na escada, pude ver ele fitando o quadro que eu havia acabado de quebrar. As lágrimas desciam sobre seu rosto. Eu gostaria de dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que nós iríamos superar aquilo, mas naquele momento eu só queria machuca-lo, deixa-lo em pedaços._

 **xxx**

Sou uma mulher bem sucedida, trabalho para o profeta diário na seção de quadribol e ganho muito bem, sou ótima no que faço. Harry comanda o setor de aurores. Dinheiro, poder, fama. Temos tudo isso hoje em dia. Uma bela casa. Somos vistos como o melhor casal bruxo dos últimos anos... Pena que é só uma fachada. Nas últimas quatro semanas Harry e eu nem nos falamos direito depois do incidente.

Decidimos continuar morando juntos por um tempo, com o auge da Copa de Quadribol eu estava sobrecarregada, era o centro das atenções. Fazia entrevistas exclusivas, dava entrevistas sobre minha época de jogadora, falava sobre as melhores táticas. Não queria que descobrissem algo nessa época pois o escândalo seria imenso; era melhor esperar a poeira abaixar.

Harry havia dito que retirará a lembrança da garota com quem estava sobre o ocorrido para a mesma não dar com a língua nos dentes, aprovei essa ideia sem pensar duas vezes. Um problema a menos. Um passo de cada vez.

Estava em casa, tinha acabado de preparar o jantar e estava apoiada no balcão da cozinha tomando uma taça de vinho, na verdade, meia garrafa já tinha ido embora. Pude ouvir Harry chegando em casa, ele veio até a cozinha, não conseguia nem levantar os olhos para encará-lo. Terminei minha taça de vinho num gole e joguei a mesma na lava-louça.

\- A comida está no fogão. Boa noite. – e assim fui me retirando da cozinha.

\- Espera! – Ouvi a voz de Harry pela primeira vez em dois dias – Ginny, não podemos continuar assim.

\- É só até essa poeira do quadribol abaixar, prometo que assim que acabar eu vou embora. – cada palavra me matava por dentro.

\- Não, não estou reclamando de você aqui. Se estamos vivendo sob o mesmo teto vamos pelo menos tentar conviver... Não quero que se sinta inconfortável quando eu estiver no mesmo cômodo que você. Essa casa também é sua.

\- Obrigada mas não quero essa casa. Concordo com a parte de pelo menos tentar conviver. O que sugere? – entrelacei os braços sob meu peito.

\- Vamos jantar.

\- Não. Não estou com fome, ultimamente estou me sentindo um pouco enjoada essa hora da noite e de manhã, acho que não estou me cuidando direito com tanto trabalho. – me sentei na cadeira da mesa de jantar – mas posso te fazer companhia – me limitei a um sorriso fraco.

 ** _Runnin' in circles, chasin' tails_** _ **  
**_ ** _Comin' back as we are_**

Harry se sentou na cadeira na minha frente. Ficou brincando com a comida de inicio e soltou os talheres em cima do prato e o distanciou com as mãos. Começou a olhar para mim, não sabia muito bem como reagir, se revirava os olhos ou se olhava para outro ponto do cômodo. Comecei a passar minhas mãos uma na outra e a fitá-las. Harry colocou sua mão em cima da minha, começou a acariciá-la.

 ** _I have to find you_** _ **  
**_ ** _Tell you I need you_** _ **  
**_ ** _Tell you I set you apart_**

\- Eu te amo – ele disse quase num sussurro me fitando.

\- Não faça isso comigo, por favor - as lágrimas começavam a brotar nos meus olhos, mas não conseguia retirar as mãos de perto dele.

\- Desculpe, de verdade. Só queria voltar ao início de tudo, quando você chegava perto de mim e quando dormia ao meu lado… Sinto tanto sua falta. - podia sentir a sinceridade em sua voz e seu físico já não era como antes. A barba estava por fazer e seu olhar abatido.

\- Não vai ser fácil de princípio, Harry, mas logo nos acostumamos. - tinha que continuar forte.

\- Então é o fim mesmo? - Ele engoliu seco.

\- Acho que sim, mesmo se tentássemos de novo eu não sei se conseguiria ser tão fria ao ponto de ignorar a cena que vi. Mas é uma pena nos separarmos, passamos por tantas coisas, não posso ignorar isso também.

\- É uma pena, realmente… - ele retirou suas mãos das minhas, pegou seu prato, se levantou, jogou na lava-louça, retornou e ficou ao meu lado, colocou suas mãos no meu queixo e o levantou fazendo-me fitá-lo - vou sentir falta de cada detalhe seu - e me deu um sorriso.

\- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de fazer aquela merda toda - retirei sua mão de mim e comecei a andar até meu quarto.

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's such a shame for us to part**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nobody said it was easy**_ **  
** _ **No one ever said it would be this hard**_ **  
** _ **Oh, take me back to the start**_

Não estava mais dormindo com ele, estava no quarto de hóspedes, não iria conseguir ficar em nosso quarto pois o cheiro dele estava impregnado lá. Fiz minhas higienes pessoais e me deitei na cama, mais uma noite que seria mal dormida.

Estava cochilando quando senti um refluxo subindo pela minha garganta, corri para o banheiro e vomitei todo vinho que havia tomado algumas horas atrás. Já haviam dias que estava me sentindo mal, enjoada. Voltei para a cama. _OH NÃO!_ Num súbito de pensamentos acabei me lembrando que mês passado não tomei minha poção anticoncepcional e que, as poucas vezes que havia transado com Harry, foram sem nenhuma proteção extra. Me sentei na cama, coloquei as mãos sob minha cabeça e comecei a me balançar.

\- Não, não, não! Por favor, não! - sussurrava para mim mesma - calma, você precisa ter certeza primeiro. Amanhã de manhã primeira coisa que irá fazer é ir para o St. Mungus e pedir um exame. Não se apavore. _SEM NEURA, GINEVRA!_

 **xxx**

Com muito custo havia conseguido dormir, infelizmente não foi tempo suficiente, três horas no máximo. Estava deitada na cama do hospital esperando o resultado dos exames, estava muito cansada, não me neguei em me deitar quando o doutor me recomendou. Não aguentava mais tanta espera. Minhas pernas não paravam quietas, precisava saber logo. Já sabia o que iria fazer se caso estivesse grávida e não poderia contar com ninguém pois, acredito, que nenhum dos meus amigos me apoiaria.

Doutor Patrick voltou e estava folheando os papéis com uma cara indecifrável. Me sentei na cama e fiquei esperando ele dizer algo.

\- Bem, Ginevra, parabéns! O seu exame deu positivo. Você será mamãe.

 _O QUÊ? NÃO PODE SER!_ Meu corpo gelou, não sabia como reagir aquilo, no fundo eu tinha uma esperança de não ser verdade e que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Eu não conseguia me mover. _SE RECOMPONHA! SE RECOMPONHA!_ Respirei fundo.

\- Quantas semanas? - perguntei tentando parecer calma.

\- Diria que quase um mês. Algumas mulheres realmente demoram para aparecer os sintomas. Sua saúde está ótima, então não seria de se estranhar a demora em começar a perceber algo diferente. - ele me olhava - você tem alguma dúvida?

\- Sim! Mas isso tem que ficar entre nós, por favor.

\- Tudo o que acontece num consultório médico é sigiloso. - ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- E se eu não quiser ter a criança? E se eu quiser abortar? - a última pergunta saiu como um fio de voz. Ele abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, suspirou.

\- Se você não quiser ainda há tempo de abortar, até o terceiro mês você consegue sem muitos riscos, mas… Você tem certeza que quer isso? - ele me fitava.

\- Sim! Eu não estou numa boa fase da minha vida e essa criança não iria facilitar as coisas.

\- É só você ir num consultório próprio para isso. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Ginevra. - ele me entregou os papéis que comprovam a gravidez e saiu da sala de consulta, fiquei ali parada fitando a parede. Tinha certeza do que faria, mas teria que ser honesta com Harry, falaria com ele e o faria concordar com essa decisão.

 **xxx**

Após o trabalho fui direto para casa, precisava pensar em como faria isso. Chegando fui diretamente para meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido coloquei um short e blusa de frio de pijama e um par de meias. Estava penteando meu cabelo quando ouvi que Harry havia chegado. Olhei para os papéis que estavam em cima da cama, precisava fazer aquilo. Os peguei e respirei fundo. Descendo as escadas vi que ele estava deitado no sofá.

\- Harry, será que podemos conversar? - eu terminava de descer os degraus e cheguei perto do sofá onde ele estava.

\- Claro! - ele se levantou e sentou - pode falar.

\- É um assunto meio complicado, principalmente para o momento que estamos passando agora. Mas espero que você me entenda, por favor, abra sua mente - eu respirava fundo e ele me fitava confuso.

\- Fale, tentarei ser flexível. - me sentei no sofá que ficava ao lado do que ele estava.

\- Ok! Bom… Mês passado eu acabei esquecendo de tomar minha poção anticoncepcional e acabamos transando sem proteção extra e… - eu passei os papéis que comprovam a gestação para ele, ele abriu e começou a ler - Eu engravidei. Estou grávida, Harry. - meu coração batia forte, Harry abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, cortou meu coração.

\- GINNY, ISSO É INCRÍVEL! - ele gritava de alegria, eu não queria acabar com aquilo, mas era preciso - ERA TUDO O QUE PRECISÁVAMOS AGORA! - ele não se continha

\- Harry, calma! Eu não terminei de falar, por favor - disse fitando-o seriamente.

\- O que há de errado? - ele estreitou os olhos.

\- E-e-eu não quero esse bebê. Eu vou abortar, é melhor que faremos para esse feto - não sei como arrumei forças para falar isso. Harry se levantou e chutou a mesa de centro.

\- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA? VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO - ele estava vermelho de raiva e berrava de ódio.

\- EU POSSO FAZER ISSO E IREI FAZER! AMANHÃ! NO MÁXIMO ATÉ DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ! - eu gritava mais alto do que ele, mas não me levantava, continuava sentada pois minhas pernas tremiam.

\- ESSE FILHO TAMBÉM É MEU! EU TENHO DIREITO DE OPINAR SOBRE ISSO! - ele me olhava com muito ódio, meu estômago começava a dar voltas, eu não podia vomitar agora, respirei fundo.

\- E O ÚTERO É MEU! NÃO SEI PORQUE TODO ESSE ESCÂNDALO! - com as forças que me restavam consegui levantar e fui até ele, comecei a passar as mãos em seus cabelos, que falta que eu sentia disso - Calma! Você terá filhos um dia, Harry e é melhor que não seja comigo e nem agora, não estamos bem, você será feliz. - lhe dei o melhor sorriso que podia, fechei os olhos - é o melhor que fazemos agora, por favor, me entenda. - ele retirou minha mão de seus cabelos, abri os olhos, ele me fitava e no seu olhar só conseguia ver decepção, tristeza… Meu coração ficou em pedaços com aquilo.

Voltei para meu quarto, me sentei no chão ao lado da cama e fiquei ouvindo Harry arremessar as coisas no andar de baixo, as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. Eu jurei que faria ele feliz, mas ele também jurou que me faria a mulher mais contente do mundo, nenhum dos dois estavam se esforçando para isso. _Não ter aquela criança era o certo, não era?_ Deitei na cama e logo peguei no sono, meu olho estava muito cansado de tanto chorar.

De manhã me arrumei e antes de ir para o trabalho iria passar na clínica de aborto. Queria me livrar logo daquilo, desci para a cozinha para tomar um café e Harry estava lá. Ele estava horrível, acabado, seu olho estava com olheiras enormes. Percebi que ele havia arrumado tudo o que havia quebrado ontem a noite pois estava tudo em seu devido lugar, _magia é realmente a melhor coisa que existe_. Peguei meu café e coloquei na minha garrafa térmica, passando pelo portal da cozinha ele me chamou e eu me virei para encará-lo.

\- Espero que tenha certeza do que está fazendo. - foi a única coisa que ele disse e depois disso aparatou. Eu fiquei fitando o vazio, o lugar onde ele estava poucos segundos atrás. Sem pensar muito fiz o mesmo, aparatei em frente a clínica.

Ao entrar tive que responder um questionário e fiquei na sala de espera. Minha mente estava a mil. _Ginny, você tem certeza? É isso que você quer? Sim! É o que se deve ser feito. Mas o que se deve fazer muitas vezes não é o certo. Você sempre quis ter um filho. Mas não nessas situações que estou passando. Você poderia contornar isso. A tristeza que apareceu no semblante de Harry quando expliquei para ele o que iria fazer… Coitado. Coitada de mim! Mas... Você o ama. Eu o amo! Eu o amo! Eu o amo? Ele foi sincero comigo? Deveria perdoá-lo? Ele me magoou muito! As pessoas fazem merdas às vezes… NÃO! O que ele fez é imperdoável! Tem certeza? Você pode se arrepender! Ele se arrependeu, ele te ama! ELE TE AMA!_

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo enfermeiro chamando meu nome, me levantei e estava a caminho da sala… Minhas pernas tremiam, parei. Me apoiei na parede.

\- Senhora, você está bem? - o jovem enfermeiro me apoiou.

\- Não. - eu começava a chorar - não! NÃO! Eu estou bem? Não! Não sei. Eu não sei! - não conseguia manter as lágrimas - Eu tenho que sair daqui.

Comecei a correr pelo corredor e as lágrimas não paravam de cair, só conseguia pensar naquela pequena vida dentro de mim. Não poderia fazer isso, eu não poderia fazer aquilo comigo, com meu bebê e com meu casamento. _VOCÊ TEM QUE SALVAR SEU CASAMENTO!_

Na corrida para fora da clínica acabei trombando com Hermione e Rony. Hermione colocou as mãos nos meus braços me parando.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Eu dizia assustada.

\- Harry nos contou Ginny. Você não pode fazer isso - Hermione dizia com uma voz calma porém muito triste - você não pode fazer isso.

\- Você enlouqueceu, se você fizer isso não me considere mais seu irmão - Rony estava muito furioso, podia perceber pela cor que suas orelhas estavam: vermelhas como fogo.

Esse foi meu estopim. Comecei a chorar como criança novamente, quase cai no chão mas o casal me apoiou e me levou até a cadeira. Eu chorava no ombro de Hermione como nunca havia chorado em toda minha vida.

\- Eu não consegui. Eu não consegui. Eu estava correndo para sair daqui. Eu sou uma covarde - dizia entre soluços.

\- Graças a Merlin - pude ouvir Rony sussurrar e senti a respiração de alívio de Hermione.

\- Por favor, não falem para o Harry. Eu mesma quero contar. Eu preciso salvar meu casamento de alguma forma - eu tentava dizer entre os soluços, mas meu pulmão já estava doendo.

\- Não iremos falar nada, não é, Rony? - Hermione olhava para ele.

\- Claro que não! Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas quero que tudo se resolva, Harry está horrível. Vive choramingando pelos cantos e não está trabalhando direito. Não consegue mais se concentrar, só fica fitando uma foto sua que fica na mesa dele. - Foi como ouvir os cantos dos anjos em meus ouvidos. Harry ainda me amava e ele se arrependia. Eu tinha de colocar uma pedra em cima daquilo e tentar salvar meu casamento.

Depois de mandar uma carta para meu trabalho dizendo que não poderia trabalhar, justificando que não estava me sentindo bem e que iria ficar de repouso, fui para casa de Rony e Hermione - que também abriram uma folga em suas agendas para me dar apoio -, queria ficar um tempo longe de casa. Fiquei conversando com eles, percebi o quanto eu não ria tanto nos últimos dias, realmente precisava daquilo. Já passava as 22h quando decidi voltar para casa. Aparatei em frente de casa, abri a porta e não havia ninguém na sala. Subi para o meu quarto e resolvi contar para Harry no outro dia após chegar do trabalho. Já estava tarde e ele deveria estar dormindo.

Fiquei rolando na cama, não conseguia dormir, ficava imaginando como eu estaria agora se tivesse tirado aquela criança. Nunca iria me perdoar. Acabei descendo para a sala de estar, sentei na cadeira do piano que tínhamos, poucas vezes o tocava, não era muito um dos meus hobby mas Hermione me ensinou alguma coisa ou outra.

Comecei a imaginar como seria depois que meu filho nascesse, eu seria a melhor mãe do mundo mesmo se o pai não quisesse mais ficar comigo. Eu daria todo meu amor todos os dias. Minhas mãos começaram a apertar as teclas do piano, e comecei a cantar sussurrando uma música que conhecia e que demonstrava o que estava sentindo.

 _"Quando a chuva estiver soprando no seu rosto_ _  
_ _E o mundo todo depender de você_ _  
_ _Eu poderia te oferecer um abraço caloroso_ _  
_ _Para fazer você sentir o meu amor"_

As lágrimas começaram a rolar novamente pelo meu rosto, mas dessa vez de alegria e gratidão _._ __

 _"Eu passaria fome, eu ficaria triste e deprimida_  
 _Eu iria me arrastando avenida a baixo_  
 _Não, não há nada que eu não faria_  
 _Para fazer você sentir o meu amor"_

Acabei parando de tocar e coloquei meu cotovelo do braço esquerdo sobre as teclas enquanto segurava minha cabeça que estava abaixada, com a mão direita comecei a acariciar onde estava meu útero, ainda chorava, agradecendo por não ter abortado e tirado aquela vida.

\- Arrependida? - levantei minha cabeça e a virei para onde vinha a voz. Harry estava encostado no portal da sala de estar me fitando e com os braços cruzados.

\- Eu não consegui… - as lágrimas continuavam a descer - Eu não consegui Harry… - ele correu ao meu encontro e colocou suas mãos em volta do meu rosto.

\- Você não tirou? Ele ainda está aí? - ele dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim! Ele está aqui - eu passei a mãos na minha barriga e voltei a fitá-la - eu não consegui - Harry sentou ao meu lado e levantou minha cabeça, retirando meus cabelos do meu rosto e começou a dar pequenos beijos no meu rosto.

\- Graças a Merlin! - ele continuava com os beijos - Ginny - ele parou e olhava para o fundo dos meus olhos - Nós vamos sair dessa você está me ouvindo? - eu balançava minha cabeça positivamente - nós não vamos desistir. Eu te amo. Vamos voltar a ser o que éramos. - eu concordava.

\- Eu te amo, Harry. Eu te amo. - Comecei a beijá-lo com ternura e muita saudade, ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Nosso beijo começou a ficar cada vez mais feroz, havia desejo, amor e saudade. Ele parou e colocou a mão na minha barriga, fazendo carinho.

\- Eu te amo e já amo esse grãozinho que está dentro de você - comecei a rir junto com ele, o sentimento de alegria explodia em meu peito. Sabia que naquele momento poderia e conseguiria superar tudo.


End file.
